The Return of EarthClan
by Sage Paw
Summary: New Title, Old Story. "Discontinued to make a sequel, which will be uploaded the same date this will be receiving a new chapter. Sorry, plz don't kill me!"
1. Character Listing

**I forgot to upload the character page thing. -.- I also forgot, these are MYCLAN cats. Their religion their way of life, and good eye seeing the space in the names Ambersky, but the red lines bug me so, I plan to keep it like that, the numbers and wrong way of putting you're thanks, but anything else, I plan to not change.**

**Leader~** Striped Star (Striped Feather)

**Deputy~** Small Star (Small Claw) Former Apprentice: Dark Tail

**Medicine Cat~ **Light Flower (Former Mentor: Light Foot)

**Warriors~**

Brown Tail~ Apprentice~ Sea Paw

Long Fur~ Apprentice~ Sun Paw

Red Fur~ Apprentice~ Fox Paw

Petal Flower~ Apprentice~ Night Paw

Yellow Eyes~ Apprentice~ Sand Paw

Daisy~ Apprentice~ Orange Paw

Lily~ Apprentice~ Stone Paw

Briar Light~ Apprentice~ Flower Paw

**Apprentices~****  
**

Stone Paw

Sea Paw

Sun Paw

Fox Paw

Night Paw

Sand Paw

Orange Paw

Flower Paw

**Elders~**

Light Foot

Pint Fur

Yellow Fur

**Kits**

Leaf Kit ~Parents: Red Fur, Yellow Eyes

Tiny Kit ~ Parents: Red Fur, Yellow Eyes

Debbie~ Parents: Unknown

Mint Kit~ Parents: Briar Light, Brown Tail

**Animals Outside the Clan (Freedom Clan is bordered by Short Fur*HUMANS* plants so it is a Freedom Unknown):**

Eeviee~ Strange looking she-cat

Talone~ Red, black and white tom loner

Sinadia~ Wise, friendly fox

Hunt~ Black tom loner

Berry~ Tortoiseshell she-cat loner *is currently taking care of Hunt's kits*

Sun High~ blonde she-kit~ Parents~ Berry, Hunt

Moon High~ Black tom kit~ Parents~ Berry, Hunt

Apocalypse~ grey she-kit~ Parents~ Berry, Hunt

Flower~ white she-cat kitty pet


	2. My Clan Herbs

**Oh, and here's the Medicine Cat Herbs. Very Important!**

* * *

Poppy seeds- used to numb pain and make a cat very sleepy

Catmint - For whitecough and Greencough. Also exceptionally tasty to cats that are not sick

Cobwebs - used to stop bleeding

Feaverfew - used to cool feverish cats and treat head pain

Blackberry Leaves- Bee stings

Borage Leaves - used to treat fevers and helps nursing mothers with their milk supply

Marigold - used to treat infection and heal wounds and sores

Horse Tail - used to treat infected wounds

Burdock root - used to treat infections, especially rat bites

Chervil Root - used to treat infections

Wild Garlic - rolling in this can help to keep out infection

Coltsfoot- used to treat kittencough

Catnip (also called catmint) - used to treat whitecough and greencough; can help to relax a cat

Chickweed- used to help treat greencough

Tansy - used to treat coughs

Thyme - used to calm a cat

Camomile - used to calm a cat

Dandelion Leaves- used to calm a cat

Juniper Berries - used to treat bellyache

Chervile- used to treat bellyache

Watermint - used to treat bellyache

Daisy Leaves - used to treat aching joints

Goldenrod- used in a poultice to treat aching joints and stiffness; can also be used for severe injuries.

Ragwort Leaves- used alongside juniper berries in a poultice to treat aching joints

Comfrey - used to treat broken bones

Nettle (leaves) - used to treat swelling

Calandine - used to treat ailments of the eyes

Snake Root - used to counter poison

Nettle (seeds) - used to counter poison

Honey - used to treat sore throats

Mouse bile - used to remove ticks from a cat's coat

Yarrow - used to make a cat vomit and expel poisons from the body

Other Plants ***

Dock leaves - used to make a cat's coat slippery; also can be used as a surface for vomiting.

Deathberries (Yew) - of no medicinal value; bright scarlet berries that can kill a cat if they are not expelled quickly enough; use yarrow (called night-seeds by the Tribe)

Nightshade - of no medicinal value; is poisonous

Holly (berries) - of no medicinal value; poisonous like deathberries


	3. Death Berry Supreme

**I'm Sage Paw by the way, in case you didn't notice. And so, here's your chapter- or page in this case. OwO**

"Sage Kit, oh Sage Kit~" I opened my eyes. It was a gray tom and a cottony-white she-cat. "H- huh?" I mewed meekly. I blinked and noticed the fur was actually tortoiseshell and creamy-dandelion. My mother and her mate. (Striped Feather and Small Claw. It's true.) They whispered something into their mates' ear. "Sage Kit, dear, go play with Debbie and the apprentices," Striped Feather mewed. "Wait, oh yeah! I'm almost 6 moons old!" I bounced up, only a sun rise left! I marched out of the nursery and walked over to the apprentices. Sea Paw was sharing tongues with Sand paw. "Hello, Sage Kit. a sun rise until your going to be one of us right?" Sand Paw mewed. I nodded. They merely looked at me then went back to grooming themselves. Debbie swiftly ran over to me. "Only four more moons 'til I get to be an apprentice!" Debbie groaned. "You're lucky." I nodded, yet again and headed over to the Warrior's den. "Yellow Eyes! Can I help you hunting today?" I bounced excitedly to my mom's brother. "... Okay FINE! When we go in dawn patrol. But stay in Clan territory!" he mewed playfully. I smiled, letting a mrrow of amusement flow out of my mouth. When had I ever crossed borders? I padded out of their den and into the medicine cat's den. "Hello, Sage Kit," Light Flower (Light kit) mewed. "Hi! Can I help you with anything?" I panted, tired of bouncing. She nodded and said," Sort the herbs then, go out to Freedom Clan to ask for what's missing, Cat mint and Water Mint." I nodded and sorted through the medicine herbs store.

I padded out the den and sprinted to the Freedom Clan borders. I chose the path Light Flower used the most and followed it. It led me inside the Giant Tree and into the Medicine Cat Den. I marveled at how the den was carved out of the insides of the oak. I slowly padded in and got greeted by a tortoiseshell she-cat, like my father. "Yes?" The cat mewed. ".. Um... Can I have Cat Mint and Water Mint, Please?" I mewed shyly. The she-cat nodded and handed me a Dock leaf with the mix of the two. IT WAS DOCK LEAF WAS HUGE. "I kept the stems on so it would be easier to sort," the she-cat mewed. I nodded and headed back to camp in time too. "Sage Kit!" Light Flower yelled from her den. I raced in and gingerly placed down the herbs before padding over to Flower Paw and Light Flower. "I didn't know how, but Flower Paw has eaten a death berry! You know what herb to use! Hurry!" she hissed. I ran and tried to find Nettle Seeds and Yarrow in the store. I ran over and grabbed a paw full of what I could find: Yarrow. I ran over to Flower Paw and placed Yarrow in her mouth. "Eat it!" I hissed. She winced at the smell but obeyed. She puked after. I sighed. Cats these days. Wait. I'm a cat. I padded back to the store and got some cat mint from the leaf and some poppy seeds. I padded over to Flower paw and said," Here, eat these." She licked the cat mint and the seeds in a swift heartbeat. I sighed again.

**That was kind of long, I guess. OwO**


	4. Naming Ceremony

**Here's chapter 2. I'm kinda bored with making these heading thingies so expect less from me. OwO BTW Remember this is MyClan Traditions, which are different from original Clan traditions.**

"Good... Um.. Sage Kit do you want to sleep in the medicine cat's den tonight?" Light Flower asked. I shook my head. "Not tonight Light Flower, I'm sleeping in the Apprentice den. And tomorrow's my naming, plus, I have to go," I mewed as I noticed I was almost late for dawn patrol. I waved my tail goodbye and headed to the dawn patrol. Which were, Yellow Eyes, Sea Paw, Daisy and me. The cats nodded at me, and we headed out, me hearing my mother say to be careful. I rolled my eyes and tried to pounce on a mouse, but ended up squashing it. "Good way to catch prey, but not the correct way," Yellow Eyes joked. I licked my chest trying to get rid of the dirt and trying to hide the embarrassment. "How do I do it then?" I mock-asked. "Ok, it goes like this," he mewed back, ignoring the mocks. He crouched and moved in the grass like a snake. I nodded and looked at him. I crouched and put my weight on my legs. A shrew came by and I pounced on it, not knowing what to do next, I put my weight on it. Yellow Eyes smirk as I put it on top of the mouse and buried it in dirt. We continued our search for food until we reached the stream. I looked at it and remembered how Striped Star used to catch fish instinctively. I went over to the pond and swiped my paw at it. I managed to get a trout. I pulled it out of the water and looked at it. I wondered how I could bring it home at such a size. "I'll help you carry that. It's about time to go home," Daisy mewed. I nodded and dug back up the mouse and the shrew. I picked them up and walked over to the trout. I gently put the shrew and the mouse in the mouth of the trout. I tugged on the tail and Daisy carried it by the fin.

**5 minutes of awkwardness**

I placed the fish on the fresh kill pile and as well as the other prey. "Nice catch!" Light Flower mewed. I mewed my thanks and Striped Star called a Clan meeting. I looked puzzled at her, but went in the crowd of cats, anyway. I sat near Debbie. "What's happening?" she asked. I shrugged. "Today 3 cats have proven worthy of moving on to the next step. Sea Paw! Sun Paw! And, even thought tomorrow was the original naming of theirs, Sage kit!" she mewed. I walked up the mound with Sun Paw and Sea Paw. "Litter mates have turned into Apprentices and will now turn into Warriors, Sea Paw and Sun Paw, do you wish to hold the Warrior Code and the Warrior Importance before those you hate and love dear?" she asked. "Yes," they mewed at the same time. Wow, they are really the best of friends! "Then I shall name you, Sea Flower and Sun Heart," she mewed proudly. I walked forward as Sea Flower and Sun Heart stepped down, off the mound. "Sage Kit, because you have saved Flower Paw and have presented us such great prey, I cannot know which fate you have. I will ask the Stars tonight, and tomorrow hope you have a mentor. But still, you have normal apprentice duties, and you have the normal apprentice oath. Do you Sage Kit wish to leave the nursery and turn to the apprentice den instead? And do you wish to hold duties, and do them before playing with other apprentices?" Striped Star asked proudly. "Yes," I mewed. "Then for now on, until you receive a Warrior or medicine cat name, you are Sage Paw," she mewed putting her muzzle on my head.

**I'm not lying. That's what happened. Couldn't suspect that Striped Star was so protective, huh? I'm just glad she's my mom, not a cat from Freedom Clan. Where it's over filled with cats. (Now) OwO**


	5. Author's Note and Extra Scene

**This is from my head. Expect it to be tragic!**

"Sage Paw!" Sun Heart yowled. I jumped up and ran over to the patrol. "We're searching the borders today! Make sure you tell us-" "Tell me if you find anything," Sun Heart interrupted the now embarrassed Flower Paw. "Uh.. Ok?" I mewed. "We gotta wait for Yellow Eyes first," Sun Heart mewed. I nodded.

*One wait latah*

"Ok, Flower Paw go with Sage Paw over in the left side and we're gonna go over in the right," Sun Heart Mewed.

**Look, I made it bigger but my internet was being a problem and it got erased. So Sage Paw and Flower Paw split up in Kini Forest because of Flower Paw, Sage paw meets three kits, one says something weird to her and she turns tail and runs, bumps into flower paw, flower paw caught a finch and a lizard, which are very rare, Sage Paw decides to make up and catches a water-vole and a frog and they both get praised after wards! The sequel is called Renveet Clan. Which means MyClan in *******'s discovered language. The name is censored so I don't spoil their names! So yeah, this story is discontinued.**


End file.
